Racial/ethnic disparities in sexually transmitted infections (STl), especially HIV/AIDS, are most apparent among Black women, who account for two-thirds of female US AIDS cases, while comprising just 13% of the population. The majority of these infections have been attributed to sex with men. The risk of transmission from behaviorally bisexual men is particularly relevant in California, where men who have sex with men (MSM) comprise 65% of all people living with HIV/AIDS. Sociocultural factors unique to African American communities and to heterosexual partnerships call for HIV interventions specifically designed for African American women with at-risk male partners (e.g., behaviorally bisexual or drug-using men). We propose to test the efficacy of two small-group interventions: Females of African American Legacy Empowering Self (FemAALES) ~ an innovative and culturally congruent intervention guided by the Theory of Reasoned Action and Planned Behavior, the Critical Thinking and Cultural Affirmation (CTCA) Model, and the Empowerment Theory, that incorporates new media in order to enhance information acquisition and access to services and social support, and the Healthy Alternatives to Risk Reduction for HIV Project (HARRP) ~ a